This invention provides an the improvement to a hydraulic striking machine, including among other things a body part and a piston moving to and fro in the body and being accelerated to strike against a tool wherein the tool surface is cleaned by a current of air flowing along the tool.
When working takes place in dusty circumstances or conditions, where many impurities, e.g. small sand particles, exist in the air, the striking machines presently in general use often become targets of abrasive wearing. Very often, when for instance stones or concrete are crushed, dust and other small loose stone particles can penetrate between the tool and its pilot surface causing both additional noise and rapid wearing of rubbing surfaces. The abrasive influence of the loose material is still worsened by the fact that small oil leakages take place often in hydraulic striking machines, due to which the tool surface is covered by an oil layer. The abrasive dirt can easily stick to this oil layer. It is evident, that the service and maintenance costs of striking machines are then high.